ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Transmogrification of Xion
Story John is floating in space, as his body is encased in Super John’s chaos mana coating. He has Atomix’s arms as well, as he faces Devil Doom. Devil Doom is a large gargoyle with roots attached to a boulder. The torso is split into two, with two bodies, two heads, and two arms which are double jointed, allowing to switch between the bodies. Each head has one eye. His skin is red and black, and he has wings. Devil Doom: You are such a fool, John Smith. You really think that you can defeat me, when I control you?! John: You only control my DNA. I have several contingencies in place to counteract any means to control me. John’s head morphs into Royal NiGHTS, as a dream aura emanates from it, covering over his body. John swipes his arm up, releasing a chaos mana blade, that strikes and severs Devil Doom. Devil Doom’s body releases red chaos energy, which reattaches his body back together. Devil Doom: I am the master of Chaos mana! You shall bow to me! Devil Doom fires meteors at John, who holds his arms up. It forms a nuclear shield, with only small pieces of rock making it through the shield. John’s eye catches sight of a pod like device flying in the distance. John: (With Royal NiGHTS’ voice) That trajectory. Probably headed for Earth. Devil Doom teleports right in front of John, grabbing ahold of him. The dream aura dissipates where Devil Doom grabs, preventing him from accessing the power. Devil Doom: Am I so inferior to you that you can chance turning your attention away from me? John: Actually, you are. John releases a nuclear blast, blowing through Devil Doom, sending him flying back. John holds his palm up, the dream energy concentrating around a chaos mana and nuclear energy sphere. John launches it, as it expands, creating a sun with Devil Doom trapped in the center. The new sun then goes supernova, collapsing and exploding on itself, vaporizing Devil Doom. John is blasted hard by the radiation energy of the supernova, though he is left unharmed. John: Maybe a bit too much energy. But the end result is what was desired. End Scene The Rustbucket flies at night, when a large green star shines brightly far off in space. Ben and Megaman are piloting the Rustbucket, while Kairi stares at this new star. Ben is wearing his sweatshirt. Kairi: You think that’s John up there? Megaman: Most likely. That’s too close for it to be a star in another galaxy. Kairi: Maybe his battle caused some space debris to be launched towards the Earth and fall down in this area. Ben: Maybe. But, knowing our luck, it’ll be some alien robot to attack us, or another Omnitrix like device. It will surely be awesome! They spot the pod crash site, as they land the Rustbucket. Kairi gets off first, leading the approach to the pod. Kairi: It looks like an escape pod of some sort. Kairi reaches for the pod, when Ben gets close enough to notice what the pod was. Ben: Kairi, wait! Kairi touches the pod, it shocking her with static electricity. The pod then hisses open, revealing a naked female with black hair. Steam from the pod opening covers the girl up. Kairi: What?! Ben takes off his sweatshirt, tossing it to Kairi. Ben: Put that on her. Kairi takes the sweatshirt, and disappears into the steam. Megaman: What’s going on? Was she sent through space? Ben: No. That pod was the containment case for a device known as the Unitrix. It’s the device Azmuth made before the Omnitrix. Megaman: So, a predecessor. Ben: Uh, what? Megaman: Never mind. Just go on. Ben: Right! It stores the DNA of a single species, and becomes that species. Kairi touched it, so it sampled and randomized her DNA. Kairi helps the girl out of the pod, the sweatshirt being big on her, going down to her mid legs. Girl: Ugh. Where am I? Who am I? Ben: Good question. Welcome to, uh, life, I guess. My name is Ben. Girl: So, I am, new? Ben: Your first moments. So, what should we name her? Everyone needs a name. Girl: Name? Kairi: It’s what you are called, like the name Ben for him. I’m Kairi, and that’s Megaman. Girl: He gets a name? But, he looks, different. Megaman: Even robots get names. Kairi: Hm. How about, Xion? Xion: Xion? Kairi: Yeah. It’s a pretty unique name for a unique girl. Xion: I, I like it. Voice: It is a nice name. The group reacts hostilely, as a chakram flies towards Kairi and Xion. Kairi pushes Xion away, as the two hit the ground as they dodge the chakram. A trail of fire follows after it, cutting Xion off from the others. Axel lands next to Xion, offering his hand. Xion: And what, is your name? Axel: It’s Axel. Got it memorized? I’m here to take you away from these monsters. Xion: Monsters? But, they seem so nice! Axel: Only while in human form. They are shape shifters, and upon transformation they become vicious creatures. We need to get you out of here. But first, here. To cover yourself a bit better. Axel pulls out a black cloak, which Xion puts on, zipping it up to hide the entirety of her body. She inspects herself in it, her face crunched. Kairi: It looks, weird. Cannonbolt rolls through the fire, heading to ram into them. Xion screams, as Axel grabs her, pulling her aside. Cannonbolt turns and rolls after them, as Axel throws a chakram at Cannonbolt, it deflecting off him. Axel: Xion, run! Xion, freaking out, takes off running. Axel spins his two chakrams, releasing waves of fire at Cannonbolt. Streams of water shoot out from the side, washing the fire away. Aqua Man stands there, aiming his Mega Buster at Axel, shooting powerful water blasts. Axel flips over them and throws his chakram, it cleaving clean through the water. Aqua Man is hit, being knocked away. Cannonbolt: (In distorted tone) Destroy! Aqua Man: Conquer the humans and devour them! Xion has made it a bit of distance away from the battle, when Astrodactyl flies after her, screeching in an intimidating tone. Astrodactyl: (Screeching) You can’t escape from me, Xion! You shall be my latest sacrifice! Astrodactyl uses an energy whip at Xion, her knocked sideways from the force, Xion’s arm swinging back towards Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl dodges as if something was thrown at her, as she swoops down to grab Xion. Xion drops to the ground to go underneath Astrodactyl’s hand, her flying past and going upwards. Xion: (Hyperventilating) Why are you doing this?! She named me, why is she? Aqua Man charges in to punch Axel, who catches it and kicks him away. He throws a chakram at Aqua Man, who manages to deflect it with his Mega Buster arm. Aqua Man reverts, as Megaman dials in the Omnitrix and slaps it down. Shade Man: Shade Man! Huh? Shade Man sees in his infra-red vision, where Axel is lit up white like a candle. He sees Cannonbolt rolling at Axel, who deflects the blow. Astrodactyl glows green with star energy, as he spots the cooler heat signature from Xion. There is another heat signature that wasn’t visible to the naked eye, it a darker coloring. Shade Man: Someone invisible. Or just hiding through an illusion. Shade Man glides forward, as he kicks the new figure, he stumbling back. Zexion: So, you can see me? As expected, that form is a hinderance to me. Zexion fires a blast of darkness, knocking Shade Man back. Shade Man flips and hovers in the air, as he dodges another blast of darkness. Shade Man: Ben! Kairi! Stop fighting! It’s a trap! Astrodactyl fires an energy blast at Xion, as she dives out of the way of it. Zexion moves towards her, and allows himself to be visible, opening a Corridor of Darkness. Zexion: Quickly! Through here! Axel! Axel releases a surge of fire, Cannonbolt rolling through it, ramming Axel and sending him flying backwards. Xion scurries through the Corridor, as Zexion and Axel follow. Cannonbolt reverts into Ben, Astrodactyl reverts into Kairi, and Shade Man reverts as well. Kairi: What happened to Xion? After the fire died down, it was Larxene that was there! Megaman: It was an illusion, created by Zexion. They tricked us, and Xion, into thinking we were the enemy. And it worked. Kairi: So, Xion thinks we’re out to get her now? Megaman: And it’ll take a lot of work to undo it. Ben: Please! We can handle it easily! All we have to do is find them and we’ll be golden! Megaman: If we can track them. Kairi, you think you can find her? Kairi: Uh, I’ll try. End Scene Xion sits curled up on a hillside, near a bed of flowers. Axel and Zexion stand a bit away to watch, Zexion not pleased. Zexion: Perhaps her mind was too weak to be exposed to such an illusion. They said that she was a machine. Axel: She’s simply new to the world. Let me try talking to her. She seems to trust me. Zexion: Fine. She can be your responsibility. Axel heads over to Xion, sitting down beside her. Axel: Doing alright there, kiddo? Xion: Those people. They seemed so nice. But they, that girl tried to attack me. Axel: I know. Sucks, doesn’t it? You can never trust first appearances. That being said, I’m not a saint either. But, I can help you at least in figuring your place in the world. I’m part of an, Organization, let’s call it. A bunch of misfits converging together. It isn’t much, but, at least it’s a place to belong. Xion: A place to belong. Huh. A flash of light occurs, as Granodite teleports herself, Ben and Megaman to their location. Xion stands in fear, as Axel stands, holding his arm out as if to protect her. Granodite: Xion! You’re alright! These guys are part of the Organization, an evil group wishing to control the world! Xion: And you guys just want to eat me! No, no, no! Stay away! Ben: These guys have tricked you into thinking we’re the bad guys! Axel: Did you not hear the lady? She wants you gone. Megaman: And are you going to act in her best interests? Axel: Of course. Zexion: This has gone on long enough. Zexion opens his Lexicon, a dark light coming through. Granodite releases a blinding white light, breaking through Zexion’s attack, blinding him. Ben slaps down his Omnitrix, transforming into Wildmutt, as he charges and pounces at Zexion. He snarls, biting at him while Zexion extends his arms to push him away. Zexion: Savage beast! Zexion releases a burst of dark magic, sending Wildmutt flying. Megaman slaps down the Omnitrix. Bright Man: Bright Man! Bright Man catches Wildmutt with his lightning, as he flings Wildmutt back at Zexion. Zexion hovers backwards to dodge, as Wildmutt continues to pursue him. Axel: Oh, great. Xion, stay behind me. Xion moves closer, putting her hands on Axel’s shoulder. A green light travels from her hands through the rest of her body. Axel summons his chakrams, as he throws one, Granodite deflecting it with mana. Axel charges her, releasing a burst of fire. Bright Man forms a shield, taking the attack. Granodite flies over Axel, heading for a now fleeing Xion. Granodite: I don’t mean to hurt you! I just want to talk! Xion: No! I don’t want to hear anything you have to say! Xion runs through the flowers, when she trips in it, falling and being submerged in pollen. Granodite floats over her, when Xion waves her arm at Granodite, releasing a wave of flames. Granodite is knocked out of the sky, as Xion looks at her hands, seeing them on fire. Xion: That’s, Axel’s fire. Did I absorb them? Granodite reverts into Kairi, who holds her arms up. Kairi: See? I’m just a person, just like you are. Xion: Like me? You’re not like anyone. I may be a machine and a freak, but you’re simply, a monster. Stay away from me! Xion shoots fire out of her hands, which catches the flowers on fire, the flames traveling towards Kairi. Kairi transforms into Big Shot, being unharmed by the flames. She walks forward, when Xion jumps and kicks Big Shot in the head, knocking her over. Big Shot: I know you’re scared and confused. But you can’t let your fear rule over reason. Xion: I’m not. At least, I don’t think. But knowing who to fear helps in deciding who to side with. Xion’s hand spark with flames, when they go out. Xion tries again, when she releases black flames instead, which begin to burn along her. Xion: What is this?! Axel! Axel blocks Bright Man’s lightning with his chakram, as he looks to see Xion, releasing uncontrolled surges of dark fire. Axel: Oh, shoot! Axel runs over, as the darkness begins to devour Xion. Axel makes it in, as he hugs Xion. The two burn for a moment, when the black flames die down. Xion pants heavily, as Axel strokes her face. Axel: It’s alright. You’re okay. Xion: Get me away. Please. Axel: Sure thing, kiddo. Axel opens a Corridor of Darkness, the two disappearing. Big Shot: Gone. Wildmutt gets blasted back by Zexion, as he reverts. Ben groans, as Zexion stands over him. Zexion: I don’t know if your intervention made her trust us more or less. But she now fears you, and that is good enough. Now, to extinguish the members of the Omni Crew that ensue such fear. Zexion opens the Lexicon, as Ben slaps down the Omnitrix. Toepick: Toepick?! Here I was hoping for Way Big! Toepick’s helmet hisses, as it opens up. Screams and wails come out of the helmet, Zexion turning a ghostly white from staring into it. Zexion: No! Stay back! Toepick: What’s wrong? Here I thought you thrived on fear. Zexion backs away, as he opens a Corridor of Darkness, retreating. Toepick closes his helmet, as he reverts. Bright Man and Big Shot comes over, reverting as well. Ben: Well, we screwed that one up. Kairi: You neglected to tell us that Xion could absorb the powers of others. Megaman: Her being unable to control those flames caused her bond with Axel to strengthen. Kairi: Strengthen is a relatively weak term. She totally has a crush on her. Ben: How can you tell? Kairi: Just a woman’s intuition. Ben: Fine, whatever. So, which one of us is going to tell John about this? Characters * Omni Crew ** John Smith ** Ben Tennyson ** Megaman ** Kairi * Xion (joins Organization) Villains * Devil Doom * Organization ** Axel ** Zexion Aliens Used By John * Super John (mana coating) * Atomix (arms) * Royal NiGHTS (head) (first appearance) By Ben * Cannonbolt * Wildmutt * Toepick (accidental transformation; intended alien was Way Big) By Megaman * Aqua Man * Shade Man * Bright Man By Kairi * Astrodactyl * Granodite * Big Shot (first appearance) Trivia * This episode features the least amount of Omni Crew members to date. * Ben, Kairi and Megaman being the team sent out for the robbery in the ChamAlien Faces the Feral Ones special was based off them teaming up in this episode. * Each Omni Crew member uses exactly 3 aliens. * Shade Man/Whampire is shown to be one of the best combatants against Zexion, able to see him in infrared while being invisible. * Xion being a Unitrix device is based off how Xion in the Kingdom Hearts games isn't "an average Nobody" * Xion and Axel having a romantic relationship is based off Axel having romantic feelings for Kairi in John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts. * Zexion being beat by Toepick is a node to Halloween Town, the first episode in John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts, where he appears and is scared off. * With Xion joining the Organization, it currently has 13 members. * Devil Doom appearing was to give John a reason to be out in space. Category:Episodes Category:Omnimania Category:Omnimania: The Organization Arc Category:Omnimania: Recruitment Arc